History of WWC
The History of WWC is vast and complex and spans about six ages. It begins with its creation to all the way to its fall as a civilization. The history is full of periods of peace, war and all out chaos. Pre-First Age: Open Territory In the begining before the First Age of WWC history, WWC was first created. It was originally considered as open territory to encourage assimilation amongst a warring robloxian populace and to encourage international cultural diffusion. This mission however failed. This new territory was first occupied by nonforumer posters who settled the area and established minute holdings. However this open land caught the fancy of the larger forces of OT barbarians and C&G Warlords as well as RT colonists who descended down upon it in a mass scramble for territory. Thus Pre-First Age WWC became a war zone and a divided one at that. After a period of great conflict the nonforumer settlers decided enough was enough and organized into a small ragtag intellectual rebellion lead by Dragomir, Patsfan, Tovtov and XieXie.This rebellion soon gained traction and managed to overthrow most of the invading hordes and drive them out of WWC. Those that didn't were assimilated into what would become a bold experiment in forum history. First Age: The Begining Era With the rebellion over what was left rose up from the primordial swamps of the pre-first age to form the First Age of WWC. It was here a society was birthed where free and political thought was encouraged and intelligent discussion put into to practice. This great progress was lead by the annoited leaders of this new forum who were the leaders of the rebellion. These strong, intellectual principles produced a golden age that is considered to be some of the best days of WWC History. However this peace would not last long, especially in a society where differences of opinion was encouraged. Tovtov and his followers along with his chief ally BioIron attacked the other three leaders plunging WWC into the First Tovtov War. This war would plague the middle of the First Age where you saw of the most grand and glorious battles of the time and in WWC memory. By the time of the latter days though Tovtov was defeated after a long and extensive war. The First Tovtov War although not as ideologically rampant as future conflicts would still remain a stark reminder of the cost of conflict in WWCer's minds as WWC's first war. It would leave WWC as a small, tight-knit and very much xenophobic society discouraging rapid immigration and only allowing very small, minute, nuances of immigrants to enter WWC. XieXie would leave on WWC on an odyssey for greater knowledge and It was around this time I would arrive in WWC whose society comprised of WWCers like Patsfan, Dragomir, Orcslayer, The Prajas, Wemmi, Faltalis, Eeevee, Robbie, Meatbridge, Thorae, Grim, Iplay, Hihibob, TheSquirrel and Banjo. This tiny, inner driven society would soon give way to a new era. Second Age: An Adventurous period The Second Age was what you might call an awkward inbetween time period. Stuck between the glory of the previous age and the ideological hotplate of the future age. Despite the great feeling of xenophobia soon things began to change. Those few immigrants that they let in brought with them tales and culture from their old forums which caught the imagination of WWCers. This change in thought would bring about the Second Age. Obsessed with the foreign, WWC welcomed huge waves of immigrants from C&G, welcoming refugees from their great Clan wars. Among these waves came Branch and Austi. These C&Gers were skilled warmasters fighting as part of clans and knew of things such as honor and chivalry so they were thus considered better than OTer barbarians. They brought with them tales of adventure and bloodlust that caught the wonders of WWC insighting a new age of adventure and daring, a type of brand of swashbuckling roguishness. With this new feeling Iplay would establish a second colony in Language forum that would last much longer than the previous, Wemmi would boldy march off and explore the bowls of OT (And of course would never be seen again). WWCers began traveling throughout Robloxia, exploring the other forums and making them aware of WWC's prescence. Soon this age of excitement would get to the people's head. I myself would travel out and inadvertedly awaken Tovtov from his exile. He and BioIron would lead a shock invasion into WWC which would plague the middle of the Second Age in the Second Tovtov War. This war would attract many immigrants from other forums who had heard of the greatness of WWC and decided to leap to its defense to secure citizenship. This would bring in WWCers like Twigs, the mexican triumvirate (TG, Faffy and Rodrigo) and Zct. XieXie would also temporarily return for this conflict and leave when it ended. With these foreign mercenaries and C&G immigrants who were veterans of the Clan wars, WWC was able to quickly expel Tovtov. However BioIron and his followers would entrench themselves within and begin an insurgency labeled the War on BioIronism by WWCers. The insurgency continue until the end of the Second Age despite the dogged crusade lead by Hihibob to expel BioIron. Third Age: WWC's Spiritual Awakening With the end of the War on BioIronism and BioIron and company agreeing to assimilate into society and a new and bigger wave of immigration flocking in the conditions were right for a renaissance in WWC Society. After hearing tales of grandure, immigrants from RT (lower class peasants fleeing the oppresive aristocracy of their forum), Scripters (aspiring builders hoping to test their talents on the rugged terrain), Movies, Books and Television (Intellectuals look for safe haven) and Roleplaying (same as before) all came storming in. With them they brought a tide of cultural diffusion to fill the appetite of foreign fascination left over from the last age and to comliment the feeling of ectasy for victory over BioIron and Tovtov again it created a rebirth in society. RP immigrants brought roleplaying which became a favorite WWC pastime with the famous Country rulers game. MBT brought a respect for arts and literature and a period of great learnings. Yes the early Third Age was a time of peace and prosperity but it wouldn't remain that way. Out of complete surprise Tovtov would wage the Third Tovtov War in a pearl harboresque fashion. Although remarkably shorter than the previous Tovtov wars it remains significant for it would rip a hole in the fabric of the ideologicallly prone WWC. Tovtov's defeat would leave a traumatized WWC prone to a new inner conflict. This hole would spawn into what would become the Great Religous Wars. These conflicts entailed some of the fiercest and most brutal debates in WWC history about religon namely Islam and Christianity. They would attract tons of foreign immigrants who would leap on the conflict among them Libya, Silencer, Silencer's sister, Rainbowmaker, Yobobo, and Blackmagic. It would also drive away Eevee, Patsfan, Orclslayer, the Prajas, Iplay (who would flee to his language forum colony that he would direct a secession from WWC into a tiny fledgling kingdom), Robbie, TheSquirrel and others. With the ferocity of the conflict some began to turn to a new religous sect formed in WWC known as Lolzorism. Lolzorism was a ditheistic religon founded by Edyey (Banjo), Blackmagic and myself that adhered to the gods Lolzor and Yorick. It held that Robloxia was once a star that exploded and that explosion birthed the gods, two brothers forever locked in mortal combat. The two brothers would struggle over the shards in a tug of war that would fashion all but two of the forums. Each brother had taken one without struggle. Lolzor who was inherently good made his into WWC to serve as his bastion of free thought and intellectualism while Yorick would mold his into OT his realm of the hades to carry out his evil plots. More of this religon will be covered in a future article. The religon of Lolzorism brought hope and explanation in a time of great turmoil. Soon the Great Religous Wars got out of hand and became an expansive, out of control conflict. The Moderators would intervene to try and put a stop to it but it would prove useless as they would succumb to infighting and pick sides in the great conflict, not to mention the growing number of WWCer Lolzorists viewed the Moderators as illegitimate rulers in Roblox, seeing them as Barons once appointed by Lolzor to manage his kingdom but would break their creed and treat these as pompous autocrats. Soon the Moderators would have enough and a third faction would put their boot down in an event known as the Iron boot incident where they would squash out all fighters and completely ban intelligent discussion and debate in WWC. This would spark complete outrage, unite all warring factions and bring about the WWC Revolution where they would first flood the place with the debate topics and then flee to Twigs' forum in the First Exodus. Fourth Age: Tabula Rasa The Fourth Age remains the most unique ages in WWC History in that for most of it physical WWC remained barren for its time. After the WWC Revolution, a great Exodus ensued with WWCers uprooting themselves, their culture and pieces of work to a free and independent forum created by Twigs in a completely unknown land called Forummotion. It was here the reactionary WWCers set up a brand new society very much different from the original WWC. It was here they guaranteed zero censorship, created a gentlemen's forum and forums dedicated to different aspects of WWC culture. With that change WWC culture accordingly adapted. Lolzorist priests began teaching that forummotion was a promiseland for WWCers, specific forums were made for roleplaying, music, books and other things. WWCers would declare Twigs their King who would accordingly enact certain reforms such as appointing Thorae and Grim as Administrators, creating a class system based on post count and a cabinet of Secretary of State, Secretary of the Treasury and Secretary of Defense all based on post count as well with the first appointees being Branch, Meatbridge and Myself. With these reforms came new problems. Twigs began taking an approach of absolute rulership and began blocking posts in music and literature that didn't match his taste defining blocking different from censoring sparking great controversy. These controversies would take many shapes when 'blocking' began appearing in different forums. Twigs would eventually terminate the gentlemen's forum another great outcry and work to cut down on thread flow into Science and History forums. He would also work to expel Grim as an Administrator and exile Branch and Peppsi from his forum. The Outrage and scandal would formate a sort of political opposition to the King which would serve to block his moves and desicions if seen as unreasonable which was pretty much in their eyes all the time. Soon a fallout would occur creating a stalemate in political discussion and causing Twigslandia (My dubbed name) to become null of all legitimate forms of the aforementioned. This dull era extended over the middle of the Fourth Age and by the later period it generated a feeling of restlessness. Thorae would got out on an odyssey across the great expanses of the Internet and review what was left of the Original WWC. What he found was shocking. Over the period of time WWCers had been living in Twigslandia, OT, WWC's sworn enemy had invaded and conquered the barren land of the physical forum. Here they created a strong and autocratic colony that had been now longstanding and completely self-functioning serving the corrupt interests of their motherland after overthrowing the Moderator overlords. Thorae would return to Twigslandia and spread the news of the great tragedy that had struck. This immediately struck a strong chord of desire to reclaim the 'holy land' as the now passion filled sermons of the Lolzorist priests proclaimed. Thorae, Myself and Branch would then organize and create the WWC Recolonization Society which would lead and organize a great horde of angry, passion filled WWCers on a grand crusade to reconquer their far away star from the OTer threat. They would form connections with OT colonists who had found left behind evidence of the previous society and wished to join their cause. The Crusaders would by the end of the age drive the OTers out and re-establish their long forgotten society in a great and sudden wave of triumph and power ushering a new age, one more promising than the last.